Cursed blessing
by Goat13
Summary: Shizuru was out one day when she meets Natsuki kuga, vampire extraordinary. But Shizuru finds out the hardway.


Chapter 1:

Cursed crimson

Shizuru Fujino was walking down to the store to buy her favourite grocery that had unfortunately run out when she was making her favourite beverage: green tea. However, taking a detour was maybe not the best choice she had made since it was already starting to get dark when she started her little stroll.

By now everything was dark and a slight mist was covering her path. Shizuru was maybe not the person that gets easily scared, but she knows when something wasn't right… Like now for example.

After walking past a tree for what seemed to be for the third time, Shizuru admitted to herself that she was lost. Not that it really mattered to her, she just needed to get her mind of the fact that she couldn't get home.

`Why, oh why did I have to have tea every time I go to bed?!´

_Because you will stay up all night gazing at female models if you don't take it.´_ a voice in her mind said.

`I know, but still why did it have to run out tonight?!´ She asked the voice.

_How am I supposed to know_?! The voice answered. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be talking to oneself when you were lost because suddenly the mist turned into heavy fog and she heard something move around her very fast, like in the horror movies when you know someone is getting attacked and the monster is circling around her prey.

Creak.

Shizuru was pulled out of her thoughts as the sudden sound of when a branch is broken was heard behind her.

`Ara ara, I don't suppose that was you´, Shizuru asked Uruzihs´ as she had decided to call the inner voice.

_`How could it be me?! I am your inner self, you control the body! ´ _Uruzihs´ said with a slightly panicked voice.

Creak. Tweak. Swish.

Shizuru had stopped now and was trying to calm herself while trying locate the source of the noise at the same time.

"Are you really supposed to be out here at this time? It gets very dangerous if you're alone." A voice said behind her. Shizuru turned around the fastest she could, but apparently to fast. She spun on her heel and halfway around she lost balance and would have fallen and hit her head pretty hard if a pair of slender arms hadn't caught her in the fall.

`Ara ara.´

_`Ara ara, indeed´_

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" The owner of a pair of brilliant green eyes asked with a silky sweet and slightly deep voice filled with kindness. It must have been at least fifteen minutes that they stayed like that but, to Shizuru it felt like fifteen nanoseconds (A/N don't ask me) before they had to stand up properly.

Now that she was able to get a clear view of the one who had scared and, later on, saved her, she noticed that it was a girl, perhaps one or two years younger then herself, that wore a black cross with silver lining on a rubber band around her neck and a silver bracelet on her right wrist and fingerless gloves made of leather. Her clothes was a grey and black striped shirt with a hoody with smaller stripes on top of it and black pants with a silver chain. Her hair was cobalt, but most of it was covered by a black cap.

"What are you doing out here at a time like this? Trying to scare yourself to death?" She asked with a hint of amusement. Obviously she had seen Shizuru's face all panicky and decided that she might as well have some fun. The fact that she was smiling was a dead giveaway.

But Shizuru knew that smile. It was a smile that meant teasing or trickery. She was a master in both.

"What do you mean? You think that I went here just to scare myself. Do really think I'm that stupid? Ikezu, you don't know me! She said with faked offended emotion. She could also have some fun.

Then the same pair of arms that had helped her suddenly encircled her waist and she felt something press against her back. Something warm…

"I didn't mean it like that. If you let me I can make it up to you." Shizuru was dumbfounded. She blushed. She freakin'… blushed! She had never blushed in her entire life. But wait…. Didn't the green-eyed person stand in front of her? How could she then hug her from behind!? She looked behind and it was indeed the same person. What the Fuka…?

"Name's Natsuki Kuga…"

_My _Natsuki…

"And I'm gonna eat ya!"

Is going to eat me?! Shizuru thought with amusement. Ara ara, what could she mean? Her mind started to drift to other places.

_Shizuru is having dirty thoughts! _Uruzihs´ suddenly interrupted, making Shizuru turn her attention towards _her_ Natsuki. Wait, her eyes seemed a little strange. They were glowing with light and the pupil was slitted.

"You don't think I am going to eat you, do you?" She said with clear happiness in her voice. Oh, she was enjoying it all right.

By now Shizuru started to get a little scared and tried to pull away, but Natsuki was stronger then her appearance allowed her to be. In other words, she was stuck and was seriously afraid.

And then darkness…

* * *

Miko Shirosaki was not having a good day. First her boss, Tsunika, came in with a huge smile and started chatting about various like if chicken tasted better then beef and if one should fry it or if you should boil it in a stew. Then she said that she should get back to work when if was her fault that she was behind everybody when it came to work. Honestly, she really should learn how to say no to her boss!

"Oi, Miko! Get your ass in here! I have to talk to ya! It's urgent and that means NOW! She heard Tsunika calle… no wait, yelled.

"Coming, Tsunika-sama." She called back, much lower than her boss had. She put all the paperwork on the side of her desk and stood up. Her office was the closest one to her boss, but was still pretty far away because Tsunika didn't like that people were too close without her permission. Even Miko herself hadn't been in her office more than three times in two years and that was a record among her co-workers. This would be her fourth.

When she entered through the oak door that lead to the office that belonged to her boss she was greeted by a pair of eyes that seemed to be filled with mysteries and riddles.

"What is it that..." she was interrupted by Tsunika when the latter bolted forward and gripped her throat. Hard…

"It would be great if you would be quiet but if you scream, I won't mind" she said with a strange expression in her face and chuckled.

And with that, she crushed Miko Shirosaki´s windpipe, making her loose consciousness.

She let go of her assistant and started smile, fangs growing and touching her lower lip.

Her eyes started to glow and pointy up and down. She cleared her table and carried Miko and laid her on top of it and sunk her fangs into her throat. Blood dripped onto the desk and smeared the surface in its colour.

In her joy over having to drink blood, she threw her head back and laughed. It was a cold laugh, no doubt about that. It was the laugh of the vampire-lord Natsuki Kuga.

* * *

When Shizuru woke up she found herself in a very odd situation.

The first thing she noticed was the fact that she could barely move and that she was tired.

What came to her afterwards was that she was on her back on the ground and had a bruise on her neck. The last thing she noticed was that she was going to throw up, which she did shortly afterwards. She tried to remember what had happened the night before, but it was all in vain because everything she remembered was Natsuki and strange eyes.

"Shizuru-oneesama! What are you doing here looking like that?! What happened to you!?" she heard a voice say somewhere behind her. She looked in the direction of the voice and by a tree stood Tomoe Marguerite holding a bag that contained groceries.

_`Ara Ara, how appropriate.´_

`Appropriate, indeed.´

"Marguerite-san, do mind giving me a hand? I seem to be too tired to move." She said with her second sweetest voice she could. Her sweetest voice #1 was reserved to special people.

"Of course!" she answered with a blush and hurried over.

After Tomoe had helped her to Shizuru's apartment, the brunette took the longest shower known to man. Or woman in Shizuru's case.

She was unaware of one pair of green eyes watching her.

* * *

When Shizuru had gotten out of the shower, the first thing she experienced was intense pain!

She collapsed on the ground as if she had a seizure and when it was over another wave of pain took over making scream in agony. Soon she fainted of exhaustion on her own floor.

"Oi, get up! What are you doin´ down there!? What's up with humans these days?!"

Shizuru looked up from the floor and her heart skipped a beat at the sight that greeted her.

The one who woke her up was none other Natsuki.

"Are you planning on staying down there all night or are you going to get up!?" she said in a harsh voice. Shizuru flinched at the tone.

_`Wow. She's hot and is able to get angry at you. That's two things that you're fan girls aren't. Hurry up and tie this one down before she escapes. I want to se what else she can do! ´_

`I was getting to that before you interrupted. Now be a good inner-self and SHUT UP! ´

Even though she said that, she couldn't move when she looked at Natsuki.

"Now! Get up now!" she said on the edge on loosing her patience. I mean, if told someone to get up, they would get. Right?

This time Shizuru managed to get because staying on the floor wasn't exactly comfortable and she didn't want to see Natsuki mad. Actually, she did, but she figured it wasn't the time for that. Some other time, perhaps.

"Ara, ara how did you get in? I believe I locked the door." Shizuru asked, trying to get some answers and to start a conversation. She didn't know how hard that would be.

"Tell me, how many are Liemans are there left?! Answer me. Now!" she yelled at Shizuru.

Shizuru didn't what she meant. Liemans? What is a Lieman? What is she talking about?

"Um, excuse me, but what are you talking about? I don't understand" she said slowly while trying to comprehend the situation.

"Don't act stupid! I know your kind. They act as though they are humans, but as soon as we turn our backs on you monsters, you try to kill us and take _our _blood! So start answering!"

_`Sorry Shizuru, I didn't think this would happen. I honestly didn't think they would find me.´_Uruzihs said in a sad tone.

Suddenly Shizuru wasn't in control of her own body. It was as if someone had taken over it and she saw everything from the side.

"Okay, it seems that you've found me. What should I do? Maybe, should just beat you to a bloody pulp and escape or I'll kill you and escape? I'll let you decide." Uruzihs said with Shizuru's body and an evil smirk.

"You've finally stopped pretending huh? Now the fun can begin!" Natsuki said with the same smirk and shining eyes. Suddenly she disappeared and reappeared behind Uruzihs back.

(A/N from now, she will be called Shizuru)

Shizuru blocked a punch with the palm of her hand and tried to throw her across the room, but Natsuki had the advantage now. She took a hold of Shizuru's wrist squeezed it until a nauseating crack came from it.

Shizuru, being angry at having her wrist broken, responded by trying to claw Natsuki's face. However, Natsuki was a vampire lord and had several centuries of perfection on her battle training on her belt, easily intercepted her other wrist and shouted "blixt!" Black and purple lightning formed in her hands, burning Shizuru's hands. Now Natsuki decided to let her go and jumped back and landed nine feet away.

Shizuru was surprised. Never had a vampire been able to injure her like this before. She was one of the legendary Liemans, for Pete's sake! And this wasn't turning out the way she thought it would. Normally she would have killed the opponent and walk away already, but this time it was different.

"What do you think you're doing? Taking a break! Come on, attack me! Like you did with my parents!" Natsuki almost yelled the last part. She was so disappointed. This was the Shizuru Viola that had killed her parents and half of the vampire council. It was pathetic!

"So you're The Natsuki Kuga that chased me around the world in order to kill me. How cute! I got such a devoted fangirl."

"Just shut up!" Natsuki was really angry now. How dare she!?

"I'm just saying…" She started, but then a surprised expression came on her face. She bent over and held her head in her hands. She groaned in agony and started to grab her hair and tear it.

"What are you doing? If you come out now, she will kill you!" she screamed out.

And then, Shizuru Viola was gone and there stood Shizuru Fujino.

"Can you please tell me what a Lieman is?" she asked with tears in her eyes because of the pain before passing out.

* * *

Lieman is Swedish for grim reaper. But its correct meaning is scytheman.

(A/N. From now on it will be pure fictional.)

* * *

3000 B.C. there were 3 main branches of intelligent beings that walked the planet.

**The humans: **_Short-lived creatures that has a weak mind and weak physique._

**The vampires:**_ Creatures that live by drinking human blood. Strong in mind and posses strength far beyond the humans. The sun weakens them, but they can nullify its effect by carrying cursed silver, a special type of metal that only they know how to create. It was from this metal that the humans thought that blessed silver could injure them, however normal silver only strengthen them. They can also drink blood from other races. They are elementals and can create weapons out of their own element._

**The liemans: **_Unlike the other races, a lieman doesn't have a specific form to the rest of its kind. One lieman can transform into a centaur, while another can look like an eagle._

_The few similarities that they all posses are that all have the ability to drink blood and to summon weapons. Most of them can only call forth scythes, but the more powerful ones can summon other weapons like a katana or a bow with arrows._

**1528 B.C.**

* * *

_What the hell is going on?!_ were the thoughts of the captain of the thirteenth swordsquad, Saeko Kruger. The ambassador of the vampire community had been sent to the liemans had lost contact with the rest of the kingdom and all the other vampire villages close by had been attacked by something huge. But they couldn't even begin with trying to figure out what had attacked them, before a scream had cut through the camp that they had put up.

"Ara, Ara. Is this a bad time?" a cruel voice had said after the owner had crushed the melting skull of the vampire that had, foolishly, tried to sleep on his guard-shift.

The one, who had attacked the now dead vampire, was a tall brunette with glowing red eyes and pointy teeth.

"My name is Shizuru Viola and I'm from the lieman community. Nice to make you're acquaintance. Now, please. Give me some fun, while I kill you!" she said with maniacal smile on her face.

With that she summoned a large red naginata and when she attacked the nearest enemy, her weapon divided into smaller pieces attached to each other with a chain. The vampire that she had decided to kill tried to block it with a swing of his sword, but she caught it and the chain encircled it and crushed the metal before she pulled it back like a whip and with another slice, the vampires head and half of his chest fell to the ground.

The other vampires attacked Viola and the rest of her group and after a while only Kruger and Viola were still standing. By now, both Shizuru and Saeko had deep wounds from each other, but they still decided to go on.

"You're stronger then I thought. I'll enjoy this for sure" Shizuru said, but the truth was that she didn't anticipate the captain to be so strong. She had lost a lot of blood and was tired.

And Saeko wasn't that much better either. But she knew that if she didn't survive and told the queen about this then all the vampires in the world would be in danger. So she had to survive!

_Easier said then done, _she thought. Not only had she been heavily wounded, but Shizuru had **poison** in her blade that, when in contact with the victim, would make it feel like vomiting and see illusions, **but aside from that** it would also burn the skin and flesh like acid.

_I don't have a choice. I have to finish this quickly._

She ran at full speed in the direction of Viola and threw her dagger at her. Shizuru dodged the weapon and tried to stab her with her naginata, but Saeko had disappeared.

**_What! _**Her eyes widened as she felt pressure on her back. A huge doom of green light appeared where they stood and when it disappeared Saeko was the only one still standing straight.

Shizuru was on her hands and knees with her naginata beside her. Her breath was uneven and she was spitting out blood and on her back was big hole where she had felt pressure.

"What was that?! That wasn't any ordinary attack." She said shaking with pain.

"It was the ´Death Penalty´. It was made to ensure that enemies were taken care of with out killing. You will slowly disappear and your body will disintegrate. You're finished." With that she started to walk in the direction of the vampire kingdom.

* * *

"Mom!" was the words of Natsuki Kuga when she saw her mother walk towards the castle.

"What happened to you!" she said as she ran towards her.

"We can talk about that after I meet the queen. I have important news for her." She said with a strained voice because of the pain. Together they finally managed to reach the castle. Natsuki was one of the royal guards and therefore she had all-access to the castles secret entrances' so getting in was easy and they didn't want unnecessary questions.

"My queen! We have some bad news!" the queen, Mashiro Windbloom, after hearing the story, was so shocked that she paled to the point that you could compare her to a slip of paper.

"Are you sure it was liemans of the empire? They could be outlaws." She said with a stressed tone. It couldn't be!

"I'm sure. Shizuru Viola was among them." Saeko said with sadness clear in her voice. She had worked so hard to get a peace treaty with the Liemans and it as all for nothing.

Who was Shizuru? Natsuki thought. Was she the one who hurt her mother?

"You know what this means, right? The Liemans has attacked the vampire and that means you have to attack back, you kno…" she stopped and a pained and shocked expression came over her face. Her legs gave under the weight and she fell to the floor.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Natsuki and the queen sat outside the hospital. Mashiro had few friends and Natsuki and Saeko were one of those selected few and loosing anyone of them would break her heart. Then one of the healers came out and they received the news.

"Her body can't handle the damage it has taken along with the amount of energy she has used. It is breaking itself down. She only has a few moments left to live." Was the message they were rewarded after their long wait. The healer was rewarded with a kick from Natsuki and a punch in the balls by Mashiro.

After the little incident in the hallway, the walked in to see Saeko lying on the bed with a pale face that could make her seem dead.

"Natsuki, come here. I have to tell you something." She said with a sad face. Natsuki came close enough to hear her heartbeat.

"Natsuki, the one who attacked me, Shizuru Viola, was the general of the liemans forces. And she is also the one who killed your father. But the most important thing is that she is still out there."

_What!? _

"Natsuki, listen please! When I fought her my energy resources were very low and I used my body to enhance the effect of the attack I used. But even then, it wasn't enough. Her poison reduced my attacks power and it didn't work properly. She is still out there and trying to find a body she can take control of. You have to stop that! Tonight she didn't use her true power because she didn't think I as strong enough injure her enough. A normal vampire can't defeat a Lieman general, but you are not a normal vampire." She took a pause here to catch her breath. "You're half-Lieman."

Natsuki fell on her knees in shock.

"Your father as a Lieman captain and was killed by Shizuru viola because he married me. Her mission is to eradicate the existence of the Kuga and Kruger Bloodline. No matter what, Don't let her get to you. She is on the Liemans side in this war, but her real goal is to take your blood. Your blood is very potent because you have the blood of a vampire and a Lieman and that both your father and I are powerful. She thinks that if she is able to drink your blood then she will become much stronger. Which she probably will be… but remember that no matter, what I will always be with you…" And then Saeko Kruger took her last breath.

Natsuki, trying to understand what just happened, came to one solution. She will kill Shizuru Viola!

For 2472 years, Natsuki trained to achieve her goal and now she was ready. And by some weird coincidence, she had discovered where Viola had been hiding when she had been feeding and after she battles her, she finds out that the one Viola had taken control over was able to take control on her own.

And now she asking what a Lieman is…

What the fuck!

"What do you mean `please, tell me´? Don't you remember? "Natsukis outburst wasn't what Shizuru had expected. When she had asked she had expected I slight irritation and maybe some yelling and perhaps maybe running around dodging Natsukis attacks, but this was a little overboard.

Her apartment was now ruined and the floor looked like it would cave in at any second. The walls had also taken quite a beating and some of them had holes that led to other rooms. Her furniture had been blasted to fragments after Natsukis attacks that had been raining down on her ever since she had opened her mouth to find out more about why she had been the practice target of what felt like a twenty thousand volt tasergun. Natsuki was currently throwing bolts of lightning at her as if she was throwing nothing.

"Did you forget that you killed my parents, you fucking bitch?!" Natsuki was really angry this time. Normally she would have been more subtle about her anger, but that dumb expression on Violas face had made her go mad. Oh, she hated her! She wished she could come up with a spell that could make her feel unbearable pain for all eternity.

`Why could she not just die? I waited for millenniums for the moment I could kill the fucking whore, so why can't just drop dead?!´ She hadn't expected the Lieman to have ability to dodge her attacks so well after taking `blixt´ directly on her wrists. Even a Lieman general would be on the ground screaming in pain, but all she did was to move on as if show wasn't in any pain at all. For Natsuki, this was both a disappointment and an amazing experience. While she was furious that the Lieman didn't put up a decent fight, she had an extremely high painlimit. Like a toy that was made solely for the fact of withstanding kicks and punches.

But even the most interesting toy would eventually lose the children's interests.

* * *

When Tomoe had left Shizuru at her apartment, she thought about how she had found her. What did she do out there? And why did she smell so strange?

"Hey, Tomoe! Did you find out what happened to Miko?" she heard a voice from behind her.

And when she turned around she saw the one person she didn't want to see.

Nao Yuuki.

"Why do you care? I thought that your mission was to hunt the vampires that escaped from the capital. It doesn't look like you're doing your job to me." She said snappishly.

"Yeah, those assholes at the office ordered to find a vampire that had been roaming in these districts, but I haven't found anything yet. It's a real pain in the ass too! I planned to pick up a vampire in the camp, to do her, but then I got the order and I didn't even have time for a quickie"

She really didn't need her around right now.

It would only make her more agitated about the weird smell around Shizuru.

`Wait a minute! That scent… it was a vampires smell! It must have been a vampire that attacked her in the park and then left her there after it had fed. I have to go back and make sure.´ she thought.

She immediately broke into a run, but stopped when she felt threads against her legs and arms.

"It's rude to leave when someone took the time to talk to you, ya know. And what's the hurry? It's not like you've found something that really matters, right?" Nao said with a hidden smile.

Tomoe knew instantly what she meant.

"So you knew about Shizuru-oneesan too? I should have figured. You never let her out of your sight when she was around and you always had that insane glint in you eyes when she was mentioned." Tomoe said with a dangerous voice. If she had known about her beloved Oneesan then why hadn't she done anything sooner?

"Well, actually I didn't. I only thought she was hot and wanted to fuck her, but I only held myself back because I thought she was human. I didn't expect her to be Shizuru Viola! That was a surprise." She explained with a devious glint in her eye.

Once again, Tomoe knew instantly what she meant.

And she didn't like it.

"So now you want a bribe for not telling anyone about her. I wonder what that would be…" She didn't really have to ask. She already got what Nao was getting at.

"Oh, you sound like I want something perverted. Now I feel hurt!" Nao was always the one to make jokes to her. It didn't exactly stop her to know that she was in control. If Tomoe resisted, Shizuru would be hunted down by Liemans and vampires alike.

"Now, how about we get started?" Nao said with the devious glint in her eyes still present.

Out of all the Liemans in the world, Nao had a rumour that she was the one who slept with anyone, dead or alive, vampires or Liemans.

* * *

Now I know that These are just the previous chapters with some changed material, but I m thinking that these chapters are just not doing it… so I have a mission for you…

Should I…

-rewrite Cursed Blessing altogether?

-Give it up for adoption?

-or just continue with it like normal?

If anyone of you are interested in adopting it… You're welcome to it. Just give me a heads-up first. I'm pretty sure you can do better.

Review!!!

it will be on both.


End file.
